This invention relates to devices for continuously tamping the track adjacent the tie ends thereof whilst a track working machine moves steadily along the track. In one aspect the invention relates to devices in which the tamping action which, compacts the ballast, is utilized for a track lifting and a track lateral alignment function. Examples of patents showing continuous tamping whilst the track working machine moves along the track are the Buchter and Jaeggi U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,382 issued May 21, 1974 and Plokhitsky et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,157. The patent which shows lifting and aligning of the track by compaction adjacent to the tie ends is the Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,075 issued Nov. 14, 1978.
The prior art devices whilst being effective in their tamping procedures have been some what inefficient in their ballast handling and wasteful of power.